1. Field of the Invention
Over a substantial number of years I have engaged in an extensive and continuing plant breeding program to my experimental nursery and orchard located near Le Grand, Merced County, Calif.; one purpose of such program being to provide improved varieties of fruit trees. The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from my endeavors in the conduct of such plant breeding program.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of nectarine tree which are known to me, I make particular reference to the Aurelio Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,755) as mentioned hereinafter in this specification.
Origin of the variety: The present variety of nectarine tree was originated by me, in my experimental nursery and orchard located as aforesaid, as an open-pollinated seedling of the Aurelio Grand; a number of such seedlings having been grown under careful and continuing observation. The present variety was selected by me from such seedlings upon evidencing desirable characteristics for commercial production.
Asexual reproduction of the variety: Subsequent to origination and selection by me of the present variety of nectarine tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding on older seedlings, and--in maturity--such reproductions ran true to the original tree in all respects.
Summary of the variety: The herein-claimed variety of nectarine tree is large-medium size, spreading, dense, foliated with medium size, lanceolate, acutely pointed leaves having a crenate margin and alternate, reniform glands, blooms from medium size buds and with large flowers about with the Aurelio Grand, and is a regular and very productive bearer of early-season, uniform, medium size, symmetrical, globose, freestone fruit having yellow skin overspread with red, yellow flesh, and a medium size, beige stone.
The herein-claimed variety is further characterized by early-season, freestone fruit which--while generally similar to the Aurelio Grand--is somewhat larger, firmer of flesh, and ripens two to three days later--thus extending the harvest period for fruit of the Aurelio Grand type.